The objective of this study is to elucidate the enzymatic mechanisms which potentially regulate estrogen synthesis. It requires radioisotopic kinetic assays of steroidogenic enzymes of human term placenta and determination of the inhibiting effects of steroids on their activities on cell-free and subsequently on intact cellular preparations and in vivo.